Loving your enemy
by psychopathcoolgirl
Summary: Nraku has a plan too get the jewel shards he alreday has half he just needs the other so when your lazy you'll need a shard detector and who better than Kagome will his plan work or will things get awkward read and find out oh yea review ppl!
1. how stupid is she?

_**He ya'll I know I sad I wasn't making any more stories but I lied bwuhahahahahahaha!  
This one is totally diffrent my fans will not like this one sorry not a inuyahsaxKagome fic it's one guy that I think is sexy! And one awesome girl**_

Naraku was in his basement thinking about what he should do next he already had half of the jewel shard he just needed a plan to lure the other half to him the miko had it all he needed was to get to her. He could kidnap her but that'll be way to much work and that hanyou would'nt have that no not at all. 'That hanyou is to overprotective...why can't he just let her wonder off...' he thought.

Then he had an idea all he needed was night to fall...

**With the Inu-tribe..**

They just got through fighting a beast and collectng a new shard. "Miroku I want some pleeeaaassseee!" Shippou begged for some of Mirok's chocolate that Kagome brung with her. Miroku broke off a piece and handed it to the kit Shippou gobbled it down and almost choked "Slow down." Kagome laughed Inuyasha jumped down. "Where are we staying Miroku camping or housing?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku just smiled and walked towards a palace. "Lets camp outside ." kagome smiled "I miss the night sky I don't get to see it like this were I'm from you know." Sango took Miroku's arm to make him stop. "She's right its going to be so beautiful tonight can't you feel it?"

"Bom chica wah wah." Kagome smiled at the two eyebrows going up and down Sango blushed and punched Kagome's arm. "Ow! You hit like a man!" she whined "Get over it." Sango glared at her. Kagoem sunk back into Inuyasha. "I love you Sngo." she lauhed nervously. Sango rolled her eyes and they walked towards a camp sight and made camp there.

Kagome and Sango went out to the hot springs "ahhh relaxing isn't it?" Kagome smiled stretching "Ne..." Sango smiled eyes closed afater there bath they got out and went back to camp Sango Miroku Shippou and Kiala went to sleep instantly all at the same time. "Ki-Kikyo" Kagome whispered and fell out.

The next day Inuyasha was in the tree staring down at Kagome they were eating "InuYasha ramen!" Kagome yelled smiling. "Where is he anyway?" Shippou asked. Miroku shrugged "Havn't seen him for a while usually he'd pound someone for ramen." he said Sango got a bowl and ate silently 'I don't even remember falling asleep last night...' she thought tapping her bowl. 'She's in deep thought time to make my move! .' Miroku thought and slid his hand under her and got hot ramen thrown at his face plus a slap.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree "I'm leaving." he said "We're not ready." Sango said slurping up the ramen and meat. "I said I'm." he corrected her "Where are you going? I made ramen!" Kagome said with a worried smile. "I'm not hungry...and don't look for me." he said and walked away. Shippou looked up at her "What does he mean?"

"...I wish I could explain...er uh Miroku?" she studdard. "Eh?" he said he was buisy staring at his beloved Sango.

**With Naraku...**

Kagura came walking in bored out of her mind "No one told you to come in." he said looking at his hands mostly fingernails. 'I really need to clean my nails...' he thought. He was thinking hard to "Oh..." Kagura said. "I need you to deliver something anyway." Naraku remembered. "What are you planning?"

"You will see in time just deliver this." he smirked tossing her one skinny rectangular box and a fat rectangular box. "To who?"

"Lord Sesshomaru." he simply said "Call in Kanna." he said bluntly Kagura did as he said. She came in and bowed "Come I need to see out my plan." he said referring to her mirror she did as he said and sat infront of him.

**Kag and the gang.**

"What will we do until he comes back?" Shippou asked "Wow you're just full of question arn't you?" Miroku said Sango shoved his arm "Let's play one of Kagome's future games." she said smiling at him. Kagome was buisy staring at the left over ramen stunned. "Kagome?"

"He denied the ramen." she whispered. "Yea we know wierd but we-"

"HE DENIED RAMEN!!" she yelled Sango picked u Shippou and scooted away "Um...are you okay?" Sango asked Miroku got a stick and started to poke her. Kagome took his stick and threw it at his eye. "AHHHH! YOU BASTARD THAT WAS MY EYE!!" he yelled "Yea yea yea." Shippou Sango and Kagome said ignoring the fact that his eye was burning because he had a peice of wood in his eye.

"Well lets play tag...NOT IT!" Kagome beamed jumping up knocking over the pot. "Uhhhh Miroku did it." she said "NOT IT!" Shippou and Sango yelled they all ran "Miroku your it!" Shippou yelled hiding in some tree's.

Kagome was running towards the hot springs from earlier then jumped in the bushes to land on someone. "OW! Get off!" a girl shrieled "Huh...OMG MY EYES EWWWWWWWW!" Kagome yelled shivering in disgust eye twitching out of her control. She saw Kikyou and Inuyasha neckade together "UWWWWWWWW!" she said again Kikyou smiled "We're buisy right now." she winked and went to kiss Inuyasha.

Miroku was in his same spot and saw Kagome running by he held out is hand and tagged her "Now your it." he said "Inuyasha is a manwhory...stupid but head...bootymuncher!!" she cried of of breath and red. She was crying."Uh calm down...and breathe." Miroku said acking away. "I AM BREATHING!!" she yelled he shrunk back and voice went high "Sorry sorry just don't do that!" he said.

She took one heavy breath and plopped down miserable and disturbed. "Go find Sango and Shppou so we can play smething else!" she beamed Miroku could tell that she was still pissed and sad. "Sure first...and you'll be fine Kags." he said glad that he wasn't Inuyasha. When he left Kagome was pacing back and forth when she was swooped up in the air.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Kagome yelled. Kagura rolled her eyes "You can jump off if you want to." she said they were flying high and fast towards the western lands. "What do you want from me?!" she asked. "First for you to stop yelling I'm right here you know." Kagome frowned and looked down she still didn't like heights and was still freaking out.

"FLY LOWER TOWARDS THE GROUND!!" Kagome said hugging the feather. "If we went that low it wouldn't be considered flying." Kagura said rolling her eyes. "I don't care I can't handle being this high going this fast swerving around now get lower." Kagome hissed back Kagura landed they were at some sort of castle. "Where are we!" Kagome said legs shaking because she was so scared.

"Do you know how to talk without yelling?" Kagura asked really annoyed. "ANSWER ME!!"

"No."

"Don't know me I'm not in the mood to be played with where am I why did you take me!"

"Just shut-up will you!" Kagura yelled back gripping her fan ready to steal her shards ad kill her. "NO!" Kagome yelled back guards came over and grabbed there arms. "You are trespassing on Lord Sesshomaru's property." one of the guards said. "Penalty is death." the other one said.

"Thats a little harsh don't you think?" Kagome said bluntly. "Come with us." the guard said ignoring her rudeness. KAgome spit in the guys eye stomped on his foot and kicked his knee then ran Kagura punched the other guy growling at how much of a handful Kagome was.

"Get back here!" Kagura yelled to Kagome and the guards yelled to them both. Kagome ran around the other guards and kicked the one infront of the door in his eye. Ran in then notice where she was going she was in the middle of the stair case by then "Whoa echoes." she said "Hello?" she asked loudly hearing the echoes smiling then did something childish.

"Put the lime in the cocanut and shake it all up!" she sung with a little dance listening for the echoes "Silly Sally sat on the seashore selling seashells!" she said getting tounge twisted yelling it five times she started to laugh. She turned to keep going and bumped into what felt like a stone wall. "Now why would there be a wall in the middle of the stairs!" she grumbled to herself "I would've ran into that every day." she said then looked up and turned pail.

(A/N: put the lime in the cocanut is a old commercial song for sprite or something or coke I forgot but I liked the song.)

She gulped hard "He-hey uh I like what you've done to the place it's nice..." she said. "You know it's kinda funny I thought was getting away from the castle but I was going towards it." she laughed nervously Lord Sesshomaru obviously didn't find it amusing at all. Kgaura came in panting "You get back here now!" she hissed. "GOTTA GO!" Kagome yelled and tried to run around but she ran into his arm she fell back all th way down the stairs. "Owie." she frowned rubbing her butt.

Kagura yanked her up by the ear "You cause me any more trouble and I'll kill you." Kagome felt nervous and when she was nevous she would talk "Uh well you can't kill me because obviously I'm important for something if you kidnapped me it would be silly just to kidnap me and kill me I have uses you know." she said Kagura rolled her eyes then bowed "Lord Sesshomaru I have a package for you from Naraku."

"OO can I see?!" Kagome asked smiling Kagura glared at her Kagome looked away "Now who said that??" she said looking around. "From Naraku." Sesshomaru repeated "Yes sire he told me to specially deliver it because he is buisy and I apologize for her childish behavior." she said Kagome stuck her tounge out at Kagura. "Suck up." she muttered Kagura cleared her throat and handed Sesshomaru the two boxes.

"Where did the boxes come from? " Kagome asked examining Kagura. "I would stay back if I were you I might fling out a knife."

"I'll fire one of my bows in your eye."

"Wench shutup!"

"Wench shutup." Kagome copied in a whiny mocking voice. "Silence do not come in my palace acting like children Rin doesn't even do that." Lord Sesshomaru said "You are dismissed do not ever come back." he said "Is that what you say to your guest." Kagome asked forgetting who she was talking to. In a second he was in her face like he was about to kill her.

She screamed jumping bvack then hid behind Kagura he looked amused "I said you are dismissed." he said "You heard the guy Kagura lets go." Kagome said still hiding "Don't touch me."

"Oh please I'm cleaner than you I take baths every night."

"You bastard what did you call me? Are you calling me dirty?"

"I din't say it but I do smell it smells like wet dog...No offense Sesshomaru-sama." she said like a retard. "You baka!" Kagura yelled Sesshomaru threw them out carelessly and slammed the door. "People has been calling me names all day if they call me one more name I'm kicking ass!" Kagome yelled "Not proper language for a lady oh wait I see no ladies."

"I already no I'm not a lady I'm me." Kaome shrugged and was yanked up on the feather she hugged it feeling sick.


	2. defeat?

_I'm bored out of my effin mind people 'I'll give you a nickel if you tickle my pickle.' lol I luv that saying I dont say it alot because I don't have a pickle... :) I saw the most disturbing thing today in health._

_This guy had genitle herpies and his penis was all nastified I almost puked at those pics I made the wierdest faces today. Anyway, now I'm scarred for life. Those pics would want you to check everyone you do. _

_Yea this has nothing to do with my story..._

* * *

**Naraku's palace**

Kagura dropped off the air sick confused Kagome off in a dark room "You don't expect me to be in here do you?" Kgome asked standing at the door. "Uh yea." Kagura said "Now go."

"Me no speaky retardedness." Kagome said Kagura pushed her in but Kgome hugged the door "NO!" she said. Kagura growled "YOU'RE NOT MY PROBLEM ANY MORE!!" she yelled furious and stalking off to find Naraku dumb enough to leave Kagome her prisoner alone outside of her 'jail' Kagome dashed off and opened the door to outside the air was thick and she couldn't breathe she could feel her throat swell up she closed the door and backed up.

She heard foot steps coming towards her she wasn't so scared of Kagura obviously but she was scared of Naraku especially when Inuyasha isn't there to protect her. "Miko." a cold evil voice said. Kagome looked down "Go inside." he said 'Guy of little words I see.' Kagome thought and did as he said "It doesn't matter Inuyasha will come save me and kill you Kagura Kanna and all your other homo beast!" Kagome yelled when he closed the door.

The door opened she shrieked and ran to a corner he came closer and slapped her so hard that there would be a bruise "You will learn to treat me with respect onna I am not your precious hanyou. I am the one you should fear." he said coldly in a whisper Kagom cried silently holding her cheek. "Do you understand me?"

"Inuyasha will come and kill you." she hissed back then spit in his face boldly he growled and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt "Your asking for a beating." he said and slapped her again 'How dare this...this human not alone human girl talk to me like...we are equals or that I am lower.' he thought angrily she showed no fear and she knew that would piss him off.

She chuckled 'Kikyou cursed the jewel so if he finishes it then he'll die a painful slow death.' she thought he was disgusted and left the room. Kagome was in that room without food or water for 5 days occassional visits from Naraku she was going insane it was hot in that room. She was already closterphobic so ofcourse she'll go a little insane.

Naraku came in and saw her sleeping she was smiling he shrugged and dumped cold water on her. She woke up in a shriek he handed her a meal and something to drink she got over the cold water and te like there was no tomorrow. "Arn't women suppose to be eligant." he asked amused sitting on a stool watching her eat furociously. "Sure..but I'm starving apparantly you don't feed guest." she said mouth fool of food then drunk up the water. "You are...different." he said looking at her food vanishing.

"Can I get a refill?" she asked Kagura was fortuantly walking by "Kagura bring her more water." Naraku ordered Kagura glared at Kagome who smiled mouth filled with chomped food then showed her tounge Kagura's eye twitched. "Disgusting." Kagura mumbled and walked away to fetch her water. When she came back Kagome was done and took the drink happily her sane-ness returned.

"Come." he said arm out Kagome stared at his arm. "...I thought I was a dog yesterday not today." Kagome said then looked up at him he clenched his jaw and took a deep breathe Kagome giggled "Just ask me nicely. I'm only kind if you treat me in a kind way." she said and found herself yanked up. "DOH!" se yelled thinking she was being kidnapped to another place agian. The miasma knocked her out.

**On the rode again**

Kagome woke up dry with her bow and arrow being dragged by Kagura "Excuse you I am wearing a skirt!" she said blushing because Naraku was infront of her walking "Which should be longer." he said she burned a darker red "It's not my fault that the school picked out whore uniforms. And don't look down there!"

"I am not intrested down there if I was you would have known." he said Kagome Got up and dusted her legs off then froze "Somethings coming." she smiled thinking it was her loving saviour Inuyasha. "I know." Naraku said sounding irritated 'The guy gets irritated easily.' she thought. "Kagome." a familiar voice said she frowned "Oh it's you hey Kouga." she half smiled "Who did you think it was?" he asked grabbing her hand then noticed Naraku and pulled Kagome closer.

"I'll protect you! Naraku what are you doing with my woman!" Kouga yelled Kagome grunted crossing her arms Kouga was ready to fight "I knew I couldn't leave you with that dumb hanyou he can't ever keep focus!" he said. "At least he's not dumb enough to call me his woman!" Kagome said eye twitching Naraku had no time for this he knew Kouga had two shards his legs. So he decided to let him be distracted with Kagome and steal his shards.

"You are my woman!"

"You. Don't. Own. Me." she said angrily gripping her bow. "But you are my woman."

"NO I'M NOT I LIKE INUYASHA!"

"He lkes Kikyou."

"...no he doesn't." Kagome said looking away crossing her arms "Sure but you belong to me." he said trying to touch her "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET RID OF YOUR HANDS!" Kagome yelled at the top of he lungs Kouga backed up Kagome's fist were at her thighs she was red and breathing fiercly. "GO FIND AYAME!!" Kagome said.

"But...I thought you loved me." he said Kagome's eyes softened and sighed 'I can't be mean to my friends like this.' she thught then smiled and hugged him he was surprised not knowing what to do then felt a little weak in his legs like something was missing. "I'm sorry I can't be mean to you."

"...are you coming home?"

Kagome sighed and slapped her face Kouga remembered Naraku was there picked up Kagome and ran he was fast but no where near as fast as he was. Naraku stopped him grabbed Kagome and dissappeared."This is the song that never ends yes it goes on and on my friends some people started singing and not knowing what it was and they continued singing cause it's simply just because..." Kagome sung over and over until it annyed Kagura.

Naraku only needed three moreand Kagome left that in a jar at home.He knew she did but he needed her to comeback to give to hm and why on earth would she do that. "Kagome. he said "He uses my name yes?"

"You will be dropped off back into a bigger room I will be back soon. You will listen to Kagura if you do not there will be severe consiquences." (don't think thats how it's spelled lol)

'Why is everything severe here!' Kagome thought furiously Kagura smiled bowing thanking him. "We will have fun." she grinned towards Kagome who wasn't listening after Naraku told her that peice of crap. "Yea yea words words."she said waving Kagura off who threw her on her feather Kagome balanced her self flipped in the air landing on her hand then feet. "Ha you thought you could trip me."

"Oh shutup." Kagura growled Naraku had Kanna with him so just incase on his journey he could be entertained by watching the two bicker like two annoyed sister's. They flew to the castle in silence. Of course until they got inside "Which room is mine?" Kagome asked wondering why Inuyasha hasn't come yet "Why should you get a room you are Naraku's property."

"No I'm on his property you must have got me mixed up with Kikyou but it's okay because I get that all the time."

"No you are a miko right?" Kagura asked. "Yea."

"I've finally figured out his plan..." she smiled "You hate Naraku don't you?"

"Despise him."

"We can get Sesshomaru to defeat him if-"

"No Inuyasha and my friends because they've been tracking him down for a long time and it would suck for Sesshomaru to do it when he doesn't even care. When they care alot...thats half there lives." Kagome saidleaning on a wall "Either way I hate to be his property as much as you do." Kagura said showing an emotion she was opening up to Kagome.

She smiled "Don't worry about it but it's best that we whisper because Kanna is with Naraku and you've betrayed him billions of times."

"If you want your friends to live then we must go now." Kagura said chewing her lip hoping her plan would work. They dissappeared towards there camp Kagome froze when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou together like he didn't even care that she was gone. Tears fell down and she wanted to run "There's no reason to go back." she frowned.

"Your friends."

"But.." Kagome wanted to run run until she passed out "KAGOME!" Shippou yelled excited everyone turned to were he was pointing Kagome turned "Kagome come back!" Kagura yelled running after her. "Wait...how come Kagura is...worried for her?" Sango said her and Miroku exchanged a look something was wrong. "The wench wasn't kidanapped she works for Naraku and is giving him shards." Inuyasha growled and went after Kagome Sango an after him.

Miroku went to stop him from doing anything retarded. Kikyou looked at Shippou he shook his head "All your fault." he said frowning "Kagome doesn't deserve to cry." he whined and went Kikyou rolled he eyes and followed.

"Wench stop trying to run." Inuyasha yelled and grabbed her by her shirt and ripped her sleeve she fell and looked up at im "SIT!" she yelled in fear he didn't move the necklace was gone his tetsaiga was gone he could transform at any time. She freaked out "Manwhore!" she yelled in a crackling voice wiping her tears. "Shutup wench and understand that I love Kikyou." he said Kgaome noticed Kikyou talking when he was talking he was in a trance.

"Snap out of it you baka Kikyou has y-" she strated he grabbed her by the neck "Give me the Shikon-no-tama!" he grwled squeezing she was turning colors. Sango threw her boomerang and he sliced it in half dropping Kagome who crawled away. She was picked up by Naraku she couldn't see who it was or cared because apparently he was helping her.

She heard a shrill from Sango Kagome didn't want to look she buried her head in his chest Inuyasha killed Mirko to Shippou ran away crying. He turned and saw Kagome hugging Naraku and he was holding her back with one arm. He bent to whisper in her ear "I told you stay there you wouldn't have to go through this." he whispered.

Kikyou dropped the spell and dissappeared. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw his Kagome crying in Naraku's arms "You bastard let Kagome go!" he said Kagome looked at him with hate in her eyes even though she was crying Naraku smirked and kissed her cheek and marked her with two scratches on her shoulder where Inuyasha wripped her shirt.

Inuyasha remembered everything the way she trembled and yelled at him scared of him he didn't want to hurt her because he loves her he growled loudly and swung Naraku chuckled and dissappeared with Kagome.

* * *

**_Did Naraku finally win?_**

**_Will Inuyasha be able to defeat him without his tetsaiga?_**

**_What will Inuyasha do to Kikyou?_**

**_Where the heck did Shippou go?_**

**_Will Miroku come back in the spirit and grope woman and have them bare his children?_**

**_Where am I getting the stupid questions from?!_**

**_All your questions will be answered in the next chapter I likey this story!!_**


	3. confused

_Hello people of earth nehehneheh I'm finishing this story and my two other stories that i love bubbly and i loved you..loved you. _

_onnahuman_

_haori the japeneses shirt thingys_

Naraku hid Kagome in is haori and dissapeared to his place she was still crying and sniffing he sat her down and was annoyed with her crying over some baka hanyou. He never would understand onna's especialy women onna's "Do you want anything?" he asked wanting to get away from her "In-In-Inuyasha wouldn't dare hurt me."

"Good for yo- I mean you'll be alright." he said walking towards her "Why did you come and save me?" Kagome asked confused he looked down at her with a small smile lifted her face and wiped her tears "Why wouldn't I?" he said. Kagome blushed and looked away 'Is it really going to be that easy?' Naraku thought with a small smirk.

"You tried to kill me many times before."

"No just the people around you. You just happened to be in my way and may have got hit a couple of times by some of my beast."

"How comforting." she said sarcastically "You recover fast so your okay with Inuyasha cheating on you and him trying to kill you?" he asked it was his slow moment he wasn't thinking when he asked that she started t whimper. Her big brown eyes were swelling and she burted out crying on his shirt tears and snot all over it he wanted to smack her across the room and call her names.

But he wanted to be a gentlemen, for once, and rubbed her back to reassure her he was obviously new to the whole touching people and comforting them. Usually when its Kagura's time of month he'd slap some since into her letting her know who she was yelling at and crying on. Very cruel and mean he's such a meany butt head but what can you do?

When he was younger his parents had no love for him. His dad beat his mom when he was drunk with sake which eventually killed her because she's a onna she can't take a youkai's beatings. His dad blamed it all on him then beat him with physically and mentally abuses him when he was old enough he fought back and ran away thats when he started taking his anger out on other innocent people. Eventually he killed his dad.

Naraku was an only child so he was bored all the time. He decided to mess with other people's lives for his own amusement and created Kagura and Kanna for assistence and company. But he would never admit that he wanted Kagura's company to he face she'd have to much fun with that and he'd have to threaten to kill her.

And make another for company besides Kanna barely talks. "Naraku?" Kagome whined he looked down "Yes?"

"Can you let me go?"

"Where?"

"I need to find Shippou and Kiala."

"I will follow."

"No I'm not coming back." she whispered she was ready to go home that was his cue. "What if Inuyasha follows you and tries to hurt you? He can transform any time without the necklace and his tetsauga."

"True...and he might steal the last two shards I have." she said 'Who knew feamale onna's could be this slow?' he thought "I should go to protect you."

"Why do you want to protect me so bad?"

"Because I don't want my onna to be hurt."

"Please don't get over protective like I'm your property."

"Never said you were but I don't ant anyone to put there hands on you." he said ulling Kagome closer she forgot who he was for a minute then realized this was Naraku she was talking to. The one that kills people for fun! And yet he was holding her so close to him nuzzling her neck she was shocked and confused. "Eh...uh...N-Naraku." she studdard.

"Don't be scared...please." he whispered softly in her ear 'She smells like fruit..' he thought then licked her she blushed and pushed away "KYYYYA!!"

"You don't taste like fruit." he said lickng his lips her eye twitched "WHAT WAS THAT WHY DID YOU LICK ME!" she yelled "You smelled like fruit...I wanted a taste." he said like it wasn't a big deal she took it in a perverted way. "I'm heartbroken and you want to have oral sex you perverted bastard!"

"I wasn't talking about that. So you are the perverted one thinking about our bodies." he said she blushed "I- you said it like-! Nevermind!" she said and plopped down on a chair. 'Dumb onna.' he thought staring at her confused on how she smells like fruit but doesn't taste like one. "It's rude to stare."

"It's rude to decieve."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your smell differs from taste."

"It's called body spray." she said thinking about what Inuyasha and Kikyou were doing right now.

(her imagination)

"You don't need her anyway Inuyasha." Kikyou said wearing nothing but a thin white dress Inuyasha obviously not looking at her face nodding because she was hypnotizing him with her boobs. "Whatever you say boob I mean Kikyou."

(end!)

"Stupid boobs." she muttered then started to look down to see if she was that much smaller Naraku cleared his throat "What are you doing?" he asked she looked up forgetting that he was there. "Huh h yeah you um...nothing I just want to go home now."

"Why?" he asked wondering why she muttered stupid boobs then touched herself 'Must be a miko thing.' he thought. "What do you mean why I just want to go see my mom." she said "I don't want you to leave but you may leave anytime and come back but I'll have to accompany you." he said standing ready to see this world of her's and were they get these wierd fruit smell things.

Kagome looked blank "Huh?" she said in a dumb way he smirked at how stupid she sounded. "Strange miko shall we go?" he asked "Um your not aloud to go though and why do you want to go with me?"

"To protect you." he said like it was obvious. "But you can't."

"I think I can do a better job than your pathetic dog." he said walking towards the door shhe stood nervously trying to think of an excuse why he can't go she could tell him the truth. But the guy is smart he'll figure out a way to go to the future and create chaos "Only woman our aloud in no men none at all are aloud."

"Why don't you want me to go?"

"I just told you."

"Your a horrible liar so why?"

"Why do you ask so many freaking questions it wont allow you to go through!"

"What wont allow you to go through?"

"MY FAMILY LIVES IN A WHALE! I MEAN WELL!" she yelled then covered her mouth "...you all may live here I wont let you live in some filthy well your worth much more than that." he said grabbing her arm and pulling her closer she gulped and blushed 'Sly bastard.' she thought. Then pushed him away "I see what your trying to do."

"Really?" he asked walking closer "Ya ya." she said in a squeaky nervous voice. "Oh really well tell me." he said. She slipped out a corner and ran to the door but he appeared right in front of it she screamed and kicked him in the shin. "DON'T DO THAT YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEARTATTACK!!" she yelled he looked confused it was wierd that he was showing any other emotion than his usual creepy smile when someone is being tortured or chuckle when someone else is confused.

"Heartattack?"

"It's like...shock, or your angry so much it builds up inside and could kill you, or like-"

"Master Naraku Sesshomaru would like to see you." Kagura said opening the door hitting Kagome (Naraku moved in time.) "Ow!" she groaned rubbing her head Naraku growled at Kagura "You will learn to knock or you will regret it." he said. Kagura bowed apologizing Kagome tried to stand so she grabbed his arm then looked up at him "Hey arn't you the guy in the monkey suit?" she giggled.

"Amnesia." Kagura groaned Kagome looked her way "You were the same outfit every day could you at least once change do you even take baths?" she asked wobbling struggling to get up. When she finally did, with the help of Naraku, she had no idea of where she was "I want to talk to Sango where is she?" she asked "She was killed do you not remember." Naraku asked she started to freak out "B-but we've only known each other for two weeks she can't die yet!"

"Inuyasha killed her and Miroku."

"He would never do that!"

"Do you know who I am?" he asked liking where this was going she backed away terrified "Your the guy who killed her family and did something to Miroku I didn't really pay attention to what he said but you did something!"she said shaking "You murder random people."

"I don't randomly murder and who told you that miko?"

"...Inuyasha."

"But he killed Sango and Miroku the people that were close to him...arn't you close to him?" he asked Kagura walked towards Naraku to watch her look all scared a sight she wouldnt dare to miss. "He's killing randomly because what did they ever do to him?" he asked she plopped in a chair and tears started to fall she had no control over them.

"He wouldn't kill me..."

"For Kikyou he just might." he said standing infront of her now she balled up her fist and sqeezed hard "Thats not true!" she said bursting out with more tears "She was his first love they didnt exactly break up."

"She hates him."

"But he loves her...he could hurt you next and your family like the little fox."

"Souta." she whispered he just got intrested even more "Who is Souta?"

"My little brother he knows him my mom and my grandpa." she said hugging her waiste looking down. "He doesn't have to hurt them...I can help." he whispered holding out his hnd. "No you wont."

"Yes I will he's hurt someone dear to me." he said she lookd up "who?" she asked wth huge brown teary filled eyes he whiped one eye "You." he said with a tiny smile. She blushed and looked away. "I'll leave you to think about it." he said then went towards the door Kagura left with him. "So your taking advantage of my accident? How mean."

"It should make it even easier to get the shard remind me to reward you later on." he said.

* * *

**_Yea Yea it's short too lazy to do the rest I'll finish later...probably well read and review! no point of reading if you don't review!!_**


	4. teasing is fun

**_hey im back after that long lazy trip away from fanfiction!_**

**_Psychopathcoolgirl says,_**

**_JUST READ AND REVIEW!!_**

The next day Kagome sat on the bed holding her legs tighter chewing her lip thinking after her thirty minutes of moping. "I hate them all...if Naraku actually cared then why did he kidnap me?" she grumbled then looked over at the door and threw a shoe at it which hit Naraku in the face. He growled a little then took a deep breath."What do you want." she hissed.

"What did I do?" he asked actually confused a little but obviously didn't show it. "I know what your doing I'm not a moron your using me like Inuyasha used me." she said getting teary eyed again because of Inuyasha's name. "No one said you were a moron nor that they were using you. What is it you think I want?" he said standing infront of her then squatted down looking at her eye to eye.

"Either the body or access to the jewel shards I know it isn't the body for sure." she said looking away he frowned it wasn't really going the way he wanted she wasn't as dumb as he thought she was. But not to worry it was just a little bump on the rode he moved her hair behind her hair smoothly then smiled. She didn't what todo either be freaked out or just let him finish. "Don't touch all you people do is touch take me home now!" she said jumping back then stood he sighed.

Kagome's eyes widend she forgot who she was talking to he couldn't find out about the well even if he couldn't get in he'll know she's from the future and will probably try to control her to cause havoc there.

"Er...uh...on second thought give me something to take me there." she studdard nervous. "I'll just take you if thats what my Kagome wants." he said standing holding out his hand toher. "Your what what?" she said confused to when that happened.

"I told you you're mine now not Inuyasha's I'll be ooking after you." he said still waiting for her to grab his hand. "I don't need anyone to look after me I'm not a child I'm 16 going on 17 soon. A.k.a I'm a woman who can and will take care of herself just give me my bow and arrows and I'll be on my merry way." she said turning away as if saying "hmph"

"Well "woman who can take care of herself" how will yo find your way there?" he asked amused at her reply. "I remembered when we were in the woods the way through because the area was familiar." she said. "Not very convenient when we moved from that spot and are in a mountain darling." he said giving up on the hand suggestion. "No we didn't I would have known."

"Apparently you didn't you make look for yourself." he said she ran out the room to outside. "How the hell did he move the whole house without me knowing??"she thought outloud. He appeared infront of her making her scream "Watch your language shall we go?" he asked. "I-I can't." she said feeling defeated. "Why?"

"Because I just can't okay." she moaned then sighed mumbling to herself about bing stuck there. "I don't want you to be unhappy want to give you what the heart desires. You want your supplies and to go home right?" he said grabbed her waiste and pulled her closer then dissappeared. Then ended up in a dark room "Here." he said handing her her stuff.

"Th-thankyou." she said blushing not knowing why. He pulled her in again and noticed there was less resistence as he did and felt her relax in his arms. She felt a little hot though. "Do you have a fever miko?" he asked "N-no I'm I'm fine." she said nervously plying with the bottom of her shirt.

He dropped her of in the forest that they were in yesterday. She didn'twant him to look at her because sh was all red 'He smells better than Inuyasha...THATS WIERD DON"T THINK THAT KAGOME PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!!' she thought then slapped herself.

He raised his eyebrow. "Why did you do that?" he asked cautiously. "Huh did you see that??" she asked even more emberrassed. She backed away slowly "Well thanks um I'm I'm gonna go now hehe sooo yeah." she said then tripped and fell on a vine Naraku squted down and pointed to Kagome's underwear.

"What is that?" he asked confused he never saw anyhing like it. It was green with black lace and a tiny bow on the front in the middle.

He pulled it and let it snap back Kagome jumped and tried to slap him but he cauht her hand. "YOU HENTAI!!" she shrieked blushing furiously. He ignored her yelling still holding her wrist. "Answer my question darling." he said looking down she was covering it now struggling to get up "Its called underwear." she said through her teeth. "What is it for?"

"To cover the area down there!" she said "To cover te vagina..." he said in a nonchalaunt (I know I spelled it wrong but you know the word I mean.) way her eye twitched "Don't say such things so casually." she said looking away then finally stood, with his help. "Well then go." he said letting her go her wrist wa red she groaned rubbing it trying to get the feling back. "I didn't mean to hurt you." he said standing. He forgot she was a small and fragile well to him she is.

"Don't worry about it I' use to pain um...thanks I guess." she said he bowed and dissappeared. 'Pervert.' she thought grabbin her things walking off toward the well so excited to go home. She skipped merrily to her well then stopped abruptly and fell to her knees. The well was destroyed it was clawed up and her mind went straight to Inuyasha.

"I'll kill him!" she screeched then got up and ran to the well crying and yelling and kicking. Basically having a temper tantrum. "NO! NO! NO!" she kept yelling then an arrow flew across her cheek and she froze.

"Your so noisy." Kikyou said Kagome turned ready to shoot her could barely see because she was crying so much. "This well means that much to you?" she said not feeling threatened at all. "Who did this!" she said her voice crackling a little. Inuyasha jumped down from a tree and threw her a bag he wasn't wearing his neckalace still and the tetsaiga was still gone. So he obviously wasn't himself.

"What is this?" she asked then he through her her huge bookbag it had all her stuff jammed in it. "What the.."

"I think you know who did it darling." Kikyou smiled holding Inuyasha's waist. "Don't call me darling!" she scolded. Kikyou waled up toher then moved her arrow aside. "You wont be using that open the gift Inuyasha got for you." she said Kagome hesitated at first then opened the bag it was horrifying an awful sight. She dropped the big bag and punched Kikyou in the nose.

Inuyasha then came at her in lightning speed with his hand on her neck gripping it. Her hand was around hs too she was losing strenght slowly ut made up in her mind that he would die before she did so she kept holding on surprised a little that he didn't kill her yet. "Kill her!" Kikyou yelled with a bloody nose. Inuyasha didn't budge but was pushed off and flew into a tree.

Kagome sat up coughing and gasping for air "I believe your the one who said you were a woman and could take care of yourselfam I wrong?" a familiar voice said she knew it was Naraku but coudn't see himher eyesight was blurry. She felt herself being lifted up then was fainted. "What are you doing?" Naraku said Kikyou shrugged "I changed the plan a little bit."

"This is only hurting Kagome not Inuyasha you baka." he said. "Why can't we hurt them both and besides she was going tobe hurt either way by Inuyasha and you. Both physically and mentally crushing her spirits." she said.

"Just stick to the plan you screw up again I take your life permanetly."

"Why do yoou all of a sudden care?" she asked he pushed her aside and grabbed the yellow bookbag and disappeared after the information of Kagome being from the future. Which to him explains he way she dresses and how she talks back to men. And how the well was a portal to the futre/home that only her and Inuyasha could go through.

Kagome woke up with a fright popping up breathing hard she notice she was in a robe and looked under it she was nekade. 'He saw me nekade! That hentai!!' she thought blushing. Then remembered what happened yesterday then yelled in a weird way and started to cry and kicked off the sheets wheezing a little. "Whats wrong?" Naraku asked looking up from his book.

"Heads." was all she could say she looked freaked out so he sighed got up and st by her to his surprise sh cried i his chest coughing and all that. "What happened?" he asked in a soft voice this time.

She let go of him "Heads in the bag." she huffed "Calm down breathe then say it." he said wiping her eyes and moving her hair back.She calmed down a little squeaking here and there as she talked.

"The bag had my cat mom grandpa brother and friends heads in there. There all dead everythng I care about I hate him this place I want to go home but no home to go to." she forced out then went back to crying. "Why didn't he kill me instead." she whined "He didn't kill me! Why! Kikyou said kill me!!" she yelled. "Don't cry." he said holding her head back on his chest. She threw her arms around him. Later that day Naraku let her go out for a walk to calm down a little.

Kagome was quiet which was odd to Kagura, oh yea he made her go with Kagome, she felt bad for Kagome wanting to kill Naraku for doing it. Even though she didn't like Kagome she didn't deserve that. "KAGOME!!" a voice yelled and a fox boy jumped out the bushes hugging her neck. "SHIPPOU!" Kagome said hugging him extra tight.

"Look out Kagura's right behind you!" Shippou yelled. "It's okay she's not here to harm us." Kagome said smiling happy to see Shipou. "Oh I found Inuyasha too now we need to find Sango and Miroku!" he smiled Inuyasha jumped down from a tree. "Kagome I'm rescu-" he started she attacked him punching him he grabbed her wrists "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled.

"Let me go you jerk!" she yelled and noticed his necklac was on "SIT SIT SIT SIT!" sheyelled he fell face first on the ground she ran back to Kagura and snatched her pocket knife. "HEY!" Kagura yelled.

"Shippou run!" Kagome said INuyasha stood regaining his conscious when he saw her running towards him with a knife. He dodge it then knocked it out of her hand Kagura held Kagome back. "Calm down he doesn't remember anything! This is all Naraku's doing just stop." she said revealing part of his plan. "What?" Kagome asked feeling a little dumb.

Inuyasha was more confused than angry "Huh?" was all he could say "You're gong along with _his_ plan like a puppet he wants you to kill him!" Kagura said. "Why?" Kagome asked they all looked at her like she was dumb. 'It can't be true...' she thought.

_'Ofcourse it is it makes perfect sense this would hurt Inuyasha the most.'_

'But if it's true Naraku wouldn't have let her finish her sentence he would have killed her...'

_'Thats true maybe it's his plan b plan either way don't look so dumb infront of them.'_

Kagura let her go and Kgaome was speechless she looked from Kagura to Inuyasha then the knife that was on the floor. "I still wont forgive you...not for what you did."

"What did do?!" Inuyasha said frustrated "I don't care if Kikyou was controling you. You could've stopped."

"Well if she was then he couldn't have." Kagura said defending him. "YES! He could have! Kikyou told him to kill me when he was choking me he didn't little more force I ould have died. If he chose not to under her control then he could have chose not to when he destroyed my home, well, and loved ones." nKagome said crying then ran deep in the forest.

Inuyasha tried to go after her but Kagura stopped him "She wont listen to you just let her go and think." she said with a sigh. Then got on her feather back to Naraku's "palace"

Naraku was sitting with Kanna and saw everything "Good Kagura." he said then chuckled a little. She knodded his way waiting for her dismissal or lousy mission.

**With Kagome**

Kagome ran as fast as she could not knowing or caring where she went as long as she got away. She had to escape from them from this time but she couldn't "I hate this scenery it's always the same and too quiet. I want to see cars I wanna have a car, boyfriends, gossip, go to clubs be a normal teenager! But I'm not normal at all I wish Buyo never ran away I wanna go home take me home." she yelled to nobody in particular kicking the flowers.

She stumped all the flowers getting close to losing her mind. "Dammit I hate them all they'll just burn in hell!" she yelled flicking off nature and the sky. "Hey!" a guard yelled. "How dare you step foot on the Western Territory and ruin the Great Lord Se-" he started she shot him with her arrow purifying him. "Great peice of shit!" she said then took back her arrow.

"Hey its her again!" Another guard yelled gathering two more guards with him. "Don't mess with me now!" she yelled grabbed three arrows and shot them all then took her arrows back. She felt something hit her back and yelled in pain falling to her knees then took the arrow out of her back. Turned and saw two youkais come and get they brung her towards the back of the castle and threw her in a dungeon.

She sat there in the dark cold driping dungeon staring at the walls arrow ready for whoever came in. Kagome took out the last jewel shard and cursed at it "This is all your fault what did I do to deserve this?" she said tossing it in the air and catching it. Then suddenly there was a lound bang and a crash Kagome looked out of the bars and saw blood everywhere.

The door opened "Come with me." Kagura said. "Why?" Kagome said not wanting to go back to Naraku because she felt dumb. "What do you mean why hurry and take my hand!" she said looking angry like she really didn't want to do it. "Move." Kagome said pushing her aside walking away. "Where are you going."

"I dunno nor care." Kagome said then ran in a random direction squeezing the shard in her hand. 'She didn't come to rescue me she came to steal the jewel shard I'm not an idiot the only one I can trust is Kiala and Shippou but there with Inuyasha so...I'm alone.' she thought then stopped when she noticed that the wall was huge she's been running for like a couple of minutes.

She looked up in time to see Kagura try to kidnap her she dodged and ran back.

Getting exhausted from running back and forth she climbed a tree and hid ther trying to catch her breathe she looked down and saw the same little girl from before. 'I think thats Rin.' then climbed down skinned herself a coule of times. "Oooh I'm bleeding." she whined then out of nowhere was forced back ontothe tree.

"What are you doing on this Sesshomaru's grounds." Lord Sesshomaru himself said. "Ah Lord Sesshomaru you found her I was looking for you young lady." Naraku said appearing out of nowhere in his baboon attire. "Where's Inuyasha?" he asked looking at Kagome "Why should I care where the dog is." she said looking kind of sad and angry. "Forgive her for intruding like this come." Naraku said with a sly smile. Kagome looked down "I don't think that belongs to you." she said pointing at the tetsaiga.

Sesshomaru dropped her "Do not come again." he said walking away acting all high and mighty like he was to good to answer the statement. "I'm not going with you." Kagome said. "Who said this was a questin?" Naraku said grabbing her arm and chuckled. "Leave me alone go screw up someone elses life you bastard." she said about to cry he forced her and took her away.

"You want the stupid shard so bad?" Kagome said he knew she was holding it "Just give it to me darling." he said holding her free hand "Stop touching me I wont forgive you either." she said letting go of his hand. "Then I'll just take it then." he sighed and grabbed her wrist. "It'll be easier if you just open your hand." he said she opened it.

"Where is it!" he yelled pushing her to the wall she wiped her eyes and looked away. "Answer me." he said coldly she flinched a littlebut still said nothing. He grabbed her neck and forced her to the ground. "I'll choke you if you wont tell me." She shook her head no 'It's in her mouth...' he thought then tried to open her mouth but careful enough not to make her choke.

But she kept moving her head 'Damn you.' he thought then kissed her roughly. "Where is it!" he yelled when he found out it wasnt in her mouth "That hurts." she whined touching her lips then felt herself blushing then slapped herself. He searched all on her for it but found no jewel but it was on her she just wouldn't say where. "I must've dropped it." she lied.

"Where." he said threw his teeth. "How would I know?" she shrugged. "Go find it."

"Or what." she retorted showing no fear at all he growled "Or you'll kill me I'm not Kagura so I don't care if you do theres nothing or no one to live for I'm alone..." she said "You probably should've thought of that before you killed my family."

"Inuyasha and Kikyou did that I had nothing to do with it. I didn't even know where your family was." he said wondering why he was even listening and didn't throw her anywhere yet. "But Kagura said-" Naraku interrupted her "I don't tell Kagura any of my plans she would blab about it to others." he said.

_'I hate to admit it Kags but he's right and thats probably why he didn't kill her it wasn't his plan at all.'_

'Or thats what he wants me to think.'

_'Smart little demon...'_

"Hmph whatever." she said looking away "Go get it." he said "Or what!"

"I'll make you sleep with me." he said with a small smile Kagome blushed as wierd images filled her mind "I'll go!" she said then left noticing they changed scenery again. Naraku call for Kohaku "Yes?"

"Go protected Kagome." he said Kohaku bowed and left Naraku then called for Kanna "Show me Kagome." he said. "Yes master." she said with no emotions at all. He saw Kagome standing on a rock letting the wind blow her skirt this way and that he rolled his eyes at how careless she was. "Stupid Naraku making find the stupid shard and that stupid wind..." she mumbled off.

Walking around trying to see if certain areas will help her detect the jewel sneezing a little because of the cold wind,even though she knew she had it, 'She's gonna catch a cold of course she would in that thin flimsy outfit. The woman cannot dress herself properly.' he thought watching her. Kagome started to shiver a little "I wish I had a jacket ." she grumbled then ran towards an area as if she could feel its presence she knew he was watching her.

When something jumped out of no where screaming "Naraku!" and landed right infront of her "KYYAAA!" she yelled then tripped over a tiny stick falling on her butt. "Kagome it's you it's not safe here Naraku's near by." Kouga said helping her up "He's not here." she said dusting off her skirt and moving her hair out of her face. "He is- Why do you smell like Naraku? Where's that mutt face thing at?"

"I don't have time for this I have to find the jewel shard." she said "My woman's not going to be out here all by herself." he said then put his arm around her neck. "I'm not your woman I'm my own we can only be friends Kouga." she said not pushing him away because he was warm. "So where is the rest??" he asked ignoring what she just said.

"Sango and Miroku were murdered." Kagome said in a crackled voice then was quickly squeezed have to death by Kouga hugging her. "Are you okay?" he whispered she started to cry and hugged him back "No." she cried out she wanted a hug so badly and was happy someone finally did."How did they die?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it..." she said squeezing him tighter. Naraku found himself glarin and growling at Kouga's image in the mirror 'Kohaku bring Kagome to me.' Kokauku immediatly tookKagome away when Kouga loosened his bear hug ofcourse Kuga ran after them not as fast as he used to but still pretty fast. "Why did you do that!" Kagome said when Kohaku dropped her infront of Naraku then left the room.

"Do what?" he asked Kagura and Kanna walked of the room. "Anyway you've failed to find the shard."

"Well duh I only had like 10 minutes!"

"Doesn't matter you didn't find it." he said he was laying on a cover under a purple sheet Kagome kept staring at he huge spider on his back and praying he had clothes on under the sheet. "Come to where I can see your face or I will do that to you." he said. 'Is he gonna use that threat for everything he asks.' she quickly walked infront of him.

"What?"

"Such a tone...hm come down here." he said she looked at him like he was crazy he pulled her down and kissed her hand grabbing her head. When he stopped it was quietand Kagome felt awkward he chuckled and dismissed her. 'That dumb bastard playing with my emotions.' she thought. He called in Kagura "I'm changing the plan just a little bit I found something more entertaining." he said with a sly smile.


	5. So who's the bad guy?

**_hey im back after that long lazy trip away from fanfiction!_**

**_Psychopathcoolgirl says,_**

**_JUST READ AND REVIEW!!_**

The next day Kagome sat on the bed holding her legs tighter chewing her lip thinking after her thirty minutes of moping. "I hate them all...if Naraku actually cared then why did he kidnapp me?" she grumbled then looked over at the door and threw a shoe at it which hit Naraku in the face. He growled a little then took a deep breath."What do you want." she hissed.

"What did I do?" he asked actually confused a little but obviously didn't show it. "I know what your doing I'm not a moron your using me like Inuyasha used me." she said getting teary eyed again because of Inuyasha's name. "No one said you were a moron nor that they were using you. What is it you think I want?" he said standing infront of her then squatted down looking at her eye to eye.

"Either the body or access to the jewel shards I know it isn't the body for sure." she said looking away he frowned it wasn't really going the way he wanted she wasn't as dumb as he thought she was. But not to worry it was just a little bump on the rode he moved her hair behind her hair smoothly then smiled. She didn't what to do either be freaked out or just let him finish. "Don't touch all you people do is touch just take me home now!" she said jumping back then stood he sighed.

Kagome's eyes widend she forgot who she was talking to he couldn't find out about the well even if he couldn't get in he'll know she's from the future and will probably try to control her to cause havoc there.

"Er...uh...on second thought give me something to take me there." she studdard nervous. "I'll just take you if thats what my Kagome wants." he said standing holding out his hand toher. "Your what what?" she said confused to when that happened.

"I told you you're mine now not Inuyasha's I'll be looking after you." he said still waiting for her to grab his hand. "I don't need anyone to look after me I'm not a child I'm 16 going on 17 soon. A.k.a I'm a woman who can and will take care of herself just give me my bow and arrows and I'll be on my merry way." she said turning away as if saying "hmph"

"Well "woman who can take care of herself" how will you find your way there?" he asked amused at her no reply. ".....I remembered when we were in the woods the way through because the area was familiar." she said. "Not very convenient when we moved from that spot and are in a mountain darling." he said giving up on the hand suggestion. "No we didn't I would have known."

"Apparently you didn't you make look for yourself." he said she ran out the room to outside. "How the hell did he move the whole house without me knowing??"she thought out loud. He appeared infront of her making her scream "Watch your language shall we go?" he asked. "I-I can't." she said feeling defeated.

"Why?" he asked annoyed about the wishy-washy mood.

"Because I just can't okay." she moaned then sighed mumbling to herself about being stuck there. "I don't want you to be unhappy I want to give you what the heart desires. You want your supplies and to go home right?" he said grabbed her waiste and pulled her closer then dissappeared. They ended up in a dark room "Here." he said handing her her stuff.

"Th-thankyou." she said blushing not knowing why. He pulled her in again and noticed there was less resistence as he did and felt her relax in his arms. She felt a little hot though. "Do you have a fever miko?" he asked "N-no I'm I'm fine." she said nervously playing with the bottom of her shirt.

He dropped her of in the forest that they were in yesterday. She didn't want him to look at her because she was all red 'He smells better than Inuyasha...THATS WIERD DON'T THINK THAT KAGOME PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!!' she thought then slapped herself.

He raised his eyebrow. "Why did you do that?" he asked cautiously. "Huh did you see that??" she asked even more emberrassed. She backed away slowly "Well thanks um I'm I'm gonna go now hehe sooo yeah." she said then tripped and fell on a vine Naraku sqauted down and pointed to Kagome's underwear.

"What is that?" he asked confused he never saw anyhing like it. It was green with black lace and a tiny bow on the front in the middle.

He pulled it and let it snap back Kagome jumped and tried to slap him but he cauht her hand. "YOU HENTAI!!" she shrieked blushing furiously. He ignored her yelling still holding her wrist. "Answer my question darling." he said looking down she was covering it now struggling to get up "Its called underwear." she said through her teeth. "What is it for?" he asked more curious.

"To cover the area down there!" she said "To cover the vagina..." he said in a nonchalaunt (I know I spelled it wrong but you know the word I mean.) way her eye twitched "Don't say such things so casually!!" she said looking away then finally stood, with his help. "Well then go." he said letting her go her wrist was red she groaned rubbing it trying to get the feling back. "I didn't mean to hurt you." he said standing. He forgot she was a small and fragile well to him she is.

"Don't worry about it I' use to pain um...thanks I guess." she said he bowed and dissappeared. 'Pervert.' she thought grabbing her things walking off toward the well so excited to go home. She skipped merrily to her well then stopped abruptly and fell to her knees. The well was destroyed it was clawed up and her mind went straight to Inuyasha.

"I'll kill him!" she screeched then got up and ran to the well crying and yelling and kicking. Basically having a temper tantrum. "NO! NO! NO!" she kept yelling then an arrow flew across her cheek and she froze.

"You're so noisy." Kikyou said Kagome turned ready to shoot her could barely see because she was crying so much. "This well means that much to you?" she said not feeling threatened at all. "Who did this!" she said her voice crackling a little. Inuyasha jumped down from a tree and threw her a bag he wasn't wearing his neckalace still and the tetsaiga was still gone. So he obviously wasn't himself.

"What is this?" she asked then he through her her huge bookbag it had all her stuff jammed in it. "What the.."

"I think you know who did it darling." Kikyou smiled holding Inuyasha's waist. "Don't call me darling!" she scolded. Kikyou walked up to her then moved her arrow aside. "You wont be using that open the gift Inuyasha got for you." she said Kagome hesitated at first then opened the bag it was horrifying an awful sight. She dropped the big bag and punched Kikyou in the nose.

Inuyasha then came at her in lightning speed with his hand on her neck gripping it. Her hand was around his too she was losing strenght slowly but made up in her mind that he would die before she did so she kept holding on surprised a little that he didn't kill her yet. "Kill her!" Kikyou yelled with a bloody nose. Inuyasha didn't budge but was pushed off and flew into a tree.

Kagome sat up coughing and gasping for air "I believe your the one who said you were a woman and could take care of yourself am I wrong?" a familiar voice said she knew it was Naraku but coudn't see him her eyesight was blurry. She felt herself being lifted up then was fainted. "What are you doing?" Naraku said Kikyou shrugged "I changed the plan a little bit."

"This is only hurting Kagome not Inuyasha you baka." he said. "Why can't we hurt them both and besides she was going to be hurt either way by Inuyasha and you. Both physically and mentally crushing her spirits." she said.

"Just stick to the plan you screw up again I take your life permanetly."

"Why do yoou all of a sudden care?" she asked he pushed her aside and grabbed the yellow bookbag and disappeared after the information of Kagome being from the future. Which to him explains the way she dresses and how she talks back to men. And how the well was a portal to the future/home that only her and Inuyasha could go through.

Kagome woke up with a fright popping up breathing hard she notice she was in a robe and looked under it she was neckade. 'He saw me neckade! That hentai!!' she thought blushing. Then remembered what happened yesterday then yelled in a weird way and started to cry and kicked off the sheets wheezing a little. "Whats wrong?" Naraku asked looking up from his book.

"Heads." was all she could say she looked freaked out so he sighed got up and sat by her to his surprise she cried in his chest coughing and all that. "What happened?" he asked in a soft voice this time.

She let go of him "Heads in the bag." she huffed "Calm down breathe then say it." he said wiping her eyes and moving her hair back. She calmed down a little squeaking here and there as she talked.

"The bag had my cat mom grandpa brother and friends heads in there. There all dead everythng I care about I hate him this place I want to go home but no home to go to." she forced out then went back to crying. "Why didn't he kill me instead." she whined "He didn't kill me! Why! Kikyou said kill me!!" she yelled. "Don't cry." he said holding her head back on his chest. She threw her arms around him. Later that day Naraku let her go out for a walk to calm down a little.

Kagome was quiet which was odd to Kagura, oh yea he made her go with Kagome, she felt bad for Kagome wanting to kill Naraku for doing it. Even though she didn't like Kagome she didn't deserve that. "KAGOME!!" a voice yelled and a fox boy jumped out the bushes hugging her neck. "SHIPPOU!" Kagome said hugging him extra tight.

"Look out Kagura's right behind you!" Shippou yelled. "It's okay she's not here to harm us." Kagome said smiling happy to see Shipou. "Oh I found Inuyasha too now we need to find Sango and Miroku!" he smiled Inuyasha jumped down from a tree. "Kagome I'm rescu-" he started she attacked him punching him he grabbed her wrists "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled.

"Let me go you jerk!" she yelled and noticed his necklace was on "SIT SIT SIT SIT!" she yelled he fell face first on the ground she ran back to Kagura and snatched her pocket knife. "HEY!" Kagura yelled.

"Shippou run!" Kagome said Inuyasha stood regaining his conscious when he saw her running towards him with a knife. He dodge it then knocked it out of her hand Kagura held Kagome back. "Calm down he doesn't remember anything! This is all Naraku's doing just stop." she said revealing part of his plan. "What?" Kagome asked feeling a little dumb.

Inuyasha was more confused than angry "Huh?" was all he could say "You're going along with _his_ plan like a puppet he wants you to kill him!" Kagura said. "Why?" Kagome asked they all looked at her like she was dumb. 'It can't be true...' she thought.

_'Ofcourse it is it makes perfect sense this would hurt Inuyasha the most.'_

'But if it's true Naraku wouldn't have let her finish her sentence he would have killed her...'

_'Thats true maybe it's his plan b plan either way don't look so dumb infront of them.'_

Kagura let her go and Kgaome was speechless she looked from Kagura to Inuyasha then the knife that was on the floor. "I still wont forgive you...not for what you did."

"What did do?!" Inuyasha said frustrated, "I don't care if Kikyou was controling you. You could've stopped." Kagome said coldly.

"Well if she was then he couldn't have." Kagura said defending him. "YES! He could have! Kikyou told him to kill me when he was choking me he didn't little more force I could have died. If he chose not to under her control then he could have chose not to when he destroyed my home, well, and loved ones." Kagome said crying then ran deep in the forest.

Inuyasha tried to go after her but Kagura stopped him "She wont listen to you just let her go and think." she said with a sigh. Then got on her feather back to Naraku's "palace"

Naraku was sitting with Kanna and saw everything "Good Kagura." he said then chuckled a little. She knodded his way waiting for her dismissal or lousy mission.

**With Kagome**

Kagome ran as fast as she could not knowing or caring where she went as long as she got away. She had to escape from them from this time but she couldn't "I hate this scenery it's always the same and too quiet. I want to see cars I wanna have a car, boyfriends, gossip, go to clubs be a normal teenager! But I'm not normal at all I wish Buyo never ran away I wanna go home take me home." she yelled to nobody in particular kicking the flowers.

She stumped all the flowers getting close to losing her mind. "Dammit I hate them all they'll just burn in hell!" she yelled flicking off nature and the sky. "Hey!" a guard yelled. "How dare you step foot on the Western Territory and ruin the Great Lord Se-" he started she shot him with her arrow purifying him. "Great peice of shit!" she said then took back her arrow.

"Hey its her again!" Another guard yelled gathering two more guards with him. "Don't mess with me now!" she yelled grabbed three arrows and shot them all then took her arrows back. She felt something hit her back and yelled in pain falling to her knees then took the arrow out of her back. Turned and saw two youkais come and get they brung her towards the back of the castle and threw her in a dungeon.

She sat there in the dark cold wet dripping dungeon staring at the walls arrow ready for whoever came in. Kagome took out the last jewel shard and cursed at it "This is all your fault what did I do to deserve this?" she said tossing it in the air and catching it. Then suddenly there was a lound bang and a crash Kagome looked out of the bars and saw blood everywhere.

The door opened "Come with me." Kagura said. "Why?" Kagome said not wanting to go back to Naraku because she felt dumb. "What do you mean why hurry and take my hand!" she said looking angry like she really didn't want to do it. "Move." Kagome said pushing her aside walking away. "Where are you going."

"I dunno nor care." Kagome said then ran in a random direction squeezing the shard in her hand. 'She didn't come to rescue me she came to steal the jewel shard I'm not an idiot the only one I can trust is Kiala and Shippou but there with Inuyasha so...I'm alone.' she thought then stopped when she noticed that the wall was huge she's been running for like a couple of minutes.

She looked up in time to see Kagura try to kidnap her she dodged and ran back.

Getting exhausted from running back and forth she climbed a tree and hid ther trying to catch her breathe she looked down and saw the same little girl from before. 'I think thats Rin.' then climbed down skinned herself a couple of times. "Oooh I'm bleeding." she whined then out of nowhere was forced back on to the tree.

"What are you doing on this Sesshomaru's grounds." Lord Sesshomaru himself said. "Ah Lord Sesshomaru you found her I was looking for you young lady." Naraku said appearing out of nowhere in his baboon attire. "Where's Inuyasha?" he asked looking at Kagome "Why should I care where the dog is." she said looking kind of sad and angry. "Forgive her for intruding like this come." Naraku said with a sly smile. Kagome looked down "I don't think that belongs to you." she said pointing at the tetsaiga.

Sesshomaru dropped her "Do not come again." he said walking away acting all high and mighty like he was to good to answer the statement. "I'm not going with you." Kagome said. "Who said this was a question?" Naraku said grabbing her arm and chuckled in a dark way. "Leave me alone go screw up someone elses life you bastard." she said about to cry he forced her and took her away.

"You want the stupid shard so bad?" Kagome said he knew she was holding it "Just give it to me darling." he said holding her free hand "Stop touching me I wont forgive you either." she said letting go of his hand. "Then I'll just take it then." he sighed and grabbed her wrist. "It'll be easier if you just open your hand." he said she opened it.

"Where is it!" he yelled pushing her to the wall she wiped her eyes and looked away. "Answer me." he said coldly she flinched a little but still said nothing. He grabbed her neck and forced her to the ground. "I'll choke you if you wont tell me." She shook her head no 'It's in her mouth...' he thought then tried to open her mouth but careful enough not to make her choke.

But she kept moving her head 'Damn you.' he thought then kissed her roughly. "Where is it!" he yelled when he found out it wasnt in her mouth "That hurts." she whined touching her lips then felt herself blushing then slapped herself. He searched all on her for it but found no jewel but it was on her she just wouldn't say where. "I must've dropped it." she lied.

"Where." he said threw his teeth. "How would I know?" she shrugged. "Go find it." he snarled.

"Or what." she retorted showing no fear at all he growled "Or you'll kill me I'm not Kagura so I don't care if you do theres nothing or no one to live for I'm alone..." she said "You probably should've thought of that before you killed my family."

"Inuyasha and Kikyou did that I had nothing to do with it. I didn't even know where your family was." he said wondering why he was even listening and didn't throw her anywhere yet. "But Kagura said-" Naraku interrupted her "I don't tell Kagura any of my plans she would blab about it to others." he said.

_'I hate to admit it Kags but he's right and thats probably why he didn't kill her it wasn't his plan at all.'_

'Or thats what he wants me to think.'

_'Smart little demon...'_

"Hmph whatever." she said looking away "Go get it." he said "Or what!" she yelled back.

"I'll make you sleep with me." he said with a small smile Kagome blushed as wierd images filled her mind "I'll go!" she said then left noticing they changed scenery again. Naraku call for Kohaku "Yes?"

"Go protect and watch Kagome." he said Kohaku bowed and left Naraku then called for Kanna "Show me Kagome." he said. "Yes master." she said with no emotions at all. He saw Kagome standing on a rock letting the wind blow her skirt this way and that he rolled his eyes at how careless she was. "Stupid Naraku making find the stupid shard and that stupid wind..." she mumbled off.

Walking around trying to see if certain areas will help her detect the jewel sneezing a little because of the cold wind,even though she knew she had it, 'She's gonna catch a cold of course she would in that thin flimsy outfit. The woman cannot dress herself properly.' he thought watching her. Kagome started to shiver a little "I wish I had a jacket ." she grumbled then ran towards an area as if she could feel its presence she knew he was watching her.

When something jumped out of no where screaming "Naraku!" and landed right infront of her "KYYAAA!" she yelled then tripped over a tiny stick falling on her butt. "Kagome it's you it's not safe here Naraku's near by." Kouga said helping her up "He's not here." she said dusting off her skirt and moving her hair out of her face. "He is- Why do you smell like Naraku? Where's that mutt face thing at?"

"I don't have time for this I have to find the jewel shard." she said "My woman's not going to be out here all by herself." he said then put his arm around her neck. "I'm not your woman I'm my own we can only be friends Kouga." she said not pushing him away because he was warm. "So where is the rest??" he asked ignoring what she just said.

"Sango and Miroku were murdered." Kagome said in a crackled voice then was quickly squeezed have to death by Kouga hugging her. "Are you okay?" he whispered she started to cry and hugged him back "No." she cried out she wanted a hug so badly and was happy someone finally did."How did they die?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it..." she said squeezing him tighter. Naraku found himself glaring and growling at Kouga's image in the mirror 'Kohaku bring Kagome to me.' Kohaku immediatly took Kagome away when Kouga loosened his bear hug ofcourse Kouga ran after them not as fast as he used to but still pretty fast. "Why did you do that!" Kagome said when Kohaku dropped her infront of Naraku then left the room.

"Do what?" he asked Kagura and Kanna walked out of the room. "Anyway you've failed to find the shard."

"Well duh I only had like 5 minutes!"

"Doesn't matter you didn't find it." he said he was laying on a cover under a purple sheet Kagome kept staring at he huge spider on his back and praying he had clothes on under the sheet. "Come to where I can see your face or I will do that to you." he said. 'Is he gonna use that threat for everything he asks.' she quickly walked infront of him.

"What?"

"Such a tone...hm come down here." he said she looked at him like he was crazy he pulled her down and kissed her hand grabbing her head. When he stopped it was quiet and Kagome felt awkward he chuckled and dismissed her. 'That dumb bastard playing with my emotions.' she thought. He called in Kagura "I'm changing the plan just a little bit I found something more entertaining." he said with a sly smile.

* * *

**Poor Kags alright another finisher upper story thingy majig!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
